


Love me till the end

by MerlucaLoverFromSA



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlucaLoverFromSA/pseuds/MerlucaLoverFromSA
Summary: ......just read :)





	Love me till the end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All Merluca lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+Merluca+lovers).



Andrew Deluca, a good surgeon , an excellent cook in the kitchen, a good father figure to her three amazing children, the most sweetest guy you'll ever meet and last but not least he's her handsome Italian boyfriend whom she has fallen for and loved so hard.

 

Meredith never in a million years did she think that she would meet someone who would sweep her off her feet like Andrew did actually he still does, because she's had her chance at love, she had one big beautiful love with Derek. She's forever grateful for having had Derek in her life and he has given and left her with three beautiful kids Zola, Bailey and Ellis.

 

Meredith silently thanks God everyday for Andrew who did not give up on her even after she told him that she has a big job and three kids, oh even when she asked Dr Link out on a date while Andrew was still standing there. Meredith can't even remember the last time she was this happy with another man either than her deceased husband, Derek. She even thinks that her picture should be put up on the dictionary next to the words: Happy, Tranquility, Ecstatic, Joyful and a lot of other words, because she's so freaking happy all the damn time.

 

With a huge smile on her face while consumed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Amelia standing by the door of her bedroom

"Earrrrrrth to Meredith Grey'' said Amelia while chuckling

Meredith startled a bit "Ohh hey Amelia I didn't see you there, how long have you been standing there?" she asked

Amelia walked towards Meredith's bed and she set on the far end of it "long enough to figure out what's got you smiling for eternity" teased Amelia

Meredith laughed, "ohh really? And what's that" she sneakily asked

Amelia laughed too and she replied "Andrew Deluca, I've never seen you smile like that since I don't even remember when"she remained silent for a second

" I'm guessing that he hit the right spot early this morning before he got paged" now Mer was blushing soo hard that her face was beginning to turn red

Amelia looked at her and she continued to tease, "you two are going at it like rabbits Mer, I think I need to get myself some ear plugs"

"Amelia! We weren't that loud" she objected while laughing

"Yes y'all weren't, but you Meredith were so loud that I think even the dead guy in Morgue came back to life" she laughed at an  
half blushing and half embarrassed Meredith

After a few seconds Mer turned to Amelia

"you can't blame me, my Italian is good at it" She smiled to herself

"Okay okay I don't wanna hear it, I might get jealous that you're getting laid and I'm not" said Amelia as she feigned annoyance

They sat there together, laughing and talking for a while about the kids, surgeries, Amelia's relationship with Link and Andrew's amazing kitchen skills.

 

Later during the day Mer had fetched the kids from school and they were now doing homework, mainly helping ZoZo with her maths homework, Bailey was drawing while Ellis was playing with her lego's. Andrew arrived at Mer's no he arrived at their house at about 6pm from work, he missed Meredith so much at work today and he couldn't wait to see her and the kids whom he loves very much. Andrew made his way into the house quietly and he found himself smiling at the sight in front of him, on the kitchen island sat Bailey who was so focused on his car drawing that he was drawing in the sketch book that Andrew got him the other day, next to him was a cheerful Jo helping Bailey.

On the kitchen table sat Zola writing something in her maths book that Mer just showed her and on the other end of the table Alex Karev with little Ellis sitting in his lap while building something with her lego's

Andrew smiled so hard that he's face begin to hurt, "damn dude you've fallen so hard!" he said to himself.

"Hi guys" he greeted them, making his presence known

"Andrrrewww you're here!" exclaimed Ellis as she motioned for Alex to put him down, as soon as her tiny feet touched the hardwood she ran to Andrew

Andrew caught her, lifted her up and started tickling her, "Hi Elle Belle" said Andrew to a now giggling Ellis

Bailey laughed at how he's sister is giggling, "Hi Andrew come see my drawing" Bailey said to Andrew who now had Ellis on his hip

Andrew went over to where Bailey and Jo were sitting, he smiled and greated Jo "Wow little man, this is so nice" exclaimed the Italian as he looked at the details and the colouring, surely Jo helped him, she's good too

"It looks way more better than your mom's best cooked meal" teased Andrew.

Alex, Jo and Zozo looked at one another and they laughed

"Andreeew!!!" Cried out Meredith while pretending to be hurt

Andrew looking at his girlfriend as he slowly made his way to her while Ellis was on his hip Meredith still pretending to be hurt, her eyes were looking to the floor

"Hey you, I missed you" says Andrew smiling shyly, he put his thumb on Mer's chin and slowly lifted her face up Meredith couldn't help but start blushing

"I missed you too, how was your day?" She asked

"Argh it was a long but interesting day" chuckled Andrew

"Ohh really, you'll tell me about it right?" said Meredith while playing with her daughter Ellis who was still in her boyfriend's arms

"I'll think about it" teased Andrew

Across the room Jo and Alex were happily looking at the interaction, Alex couldn't be any happier for his person, she's found love again, true love, Meredith was happy, like truly happy and that's another thing that makes Alex sleep peacefully at night knowing that Meredith and her kids are well taken care of by Andrew.

Bailey is the one to break this warm moment, "mommy I'm hungry" he whined

Luckily for Bailey, right after Andrew knocked off he went to the grocery store and got a few things that he's gonna use to make dinner

"Hey buddy don't you wanna come help me make dinner?" asked Andrew

"okay Drew" replied the little boy

Andrew picked up Bailey and place him on the kitchen counter near him and they started preparing dinner, they were making a kid friendly Italian dinner and Zozo joined them.

While Mer, Alex, Jo and Ellis sat there, they were talking about work and Ellis was now in her mom's arms playing with her mom's phone.

Pizza Margherita was ready in the next 40 minutes, everyone took their place on the table, they started filling their plates with food everyone starting digging in and mhm the way the Italian pizza was so good, Alex's eyes rolled back as if he was having an orgasm.

With full mouths they said "mhm this is delicious Andrew"

After dinner Mer and Jo did the dishes while Alex was drinking a beer watching soccer, Andrew helped the kids get ready for bed.

Andrew tucked Ellis in, he said "Sweet dreams Elle Belle"

The youngest replied "night Drew"

"Drew will you please make us chocolate chip pancakes in the morning?" Asked Ellis, she sounded like she was pleading

Andrew chuckled and he said "yes bug I will"

Then he moved across the room to Zola's bed, he sat on it and he looked at Zola who was smiling at him

"Hey Zozo, thanks for helping me make dinner tonight" he thanked Zola with a smile

"I'm glad I could help you, can I help you again tomorrow?" Zola shyly replied

Andrew nodded and said "Yes Zozo you can help me me anytime"

Andrew stood up and said his goodnight to the kids and went downstairs to find Meredith sitting on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand, so he went and sat next to her.

Meredith looked at him and started to blush when Andrew suddenly kissed her cheek, so sweet and gentle.

Meredith looked at him and said " I love you and thank you for being an amazing boyfriend" her eyes full of love and emotions

Now it was Andrew's turn to blush, he took Mer's hand and kissed it, "I love you too and thank you for being an amazing mom and girlfriend" he genuinely said

"Take me to bed" Meredith said with a cocky smile

Andrew stared to get giddy, "Yes my lady" was all he said before he stood up and carried her up the stairs in bridal style.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys  
> This is my first work, the first to many more.  
> I'm still working on two more, hopefully I'll be done in a few days and I'll upload them.  
> All the way from South Africa, lol I think I'm the biggest fan of Grey's in my country anyway I hope you enjoy this.  
> I'll try to post more often.
> 
> And a big shout out to everyone of you guys who write fan fiction, you guys make life more fun.
> 
> It's a beautiful day to read fan fiction.


End file.
